


Bloody Bond

by CavernWraith



Category: Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Character Death, F/M, Human/Vampire Relationship, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:16:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29817942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CavernWraith/pseuds/CavernWraith
Summary: Based on a request by guest timelocker cg. Against the orders of her coven, the Avengers, vampire Wanda Maximoff starts to fall in love with Peter Parker, a human.
Relationships: Natasha Romanov/Tony Stark, Wanda Maximoff/Peter Parker
Comments: 128
Kudos: 25





	1. A Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter contains attempted rape.

Wanda exited the nightclub and let out a breathy sigh. “Hellfire” surely lived up to its name. 

She walked down the sidewalk, looking up at the moon. 

As she crossed the street, she heard footsteps behind her.

“Hey, pretty.” 

Wanda could smell the alcohol wafting from the man’s breath.

“How about you and me go back to my place? I’ll show you a good time.”

Wanda continued walking, ignoring the drunk.

“Hey, slow down.”

A hand seized her wrist and Wanda took a slow breath.

“Trust me, you don’t want to do this.”

“Oh, playing hard to get?”

The man threw her roughly against the side of a building. She groaned in pain.

“What’s wrong, can’t handle a little fun?”

The man grabbed her by the hair and sharply tugged on it. She yelled as he dragged her into a dark, dirty alley.

He pushed her against a wall and took out a knife from his pocket.

“Please, please,” Wanda whimpered. Tears started to fill her eyes.

“Oh, is that a yes then?” the man sneered.

He began to cut open her jacket when a man’s voice shouted, “Hey! Get away from her!” 

Wanda turned to see a well-dressed couple standing a few feet away from the alley. 

Her assailant growled as the woman took out her phone and started to dial 911.

He let go of Wanda and lunged at the couple with his knife. The woman screamed while the man struggled against the drunk.

Wanda watched as her savior grunted in pain, the knife wedged in his stomach. The drunk pulled it out and moved to attack the woman.

Wanda could smell the fresh blood coming from the stab wounds. She had to resist. She knew the rules of her coven but she just couldn’t stand by while innocents were being hurt. So she let the monster out.

Wanda growled, feeling her two fangs unsheathe from her gums.

With lightning speed she rushed toward the drunk and grabbed him, pulling him away from the woman whose belly was now bleeding, and pushed him against the wall like he did to her.

She glared murderously at the drunk. His eyes were filled with intense fear.

“You- you are-”

“That’s right,” snarled Wanda in a voice that sounded less human and more demonic before she sank her fangs into his throat, draining him of every last drop of blood to slake her thirst.

Wanda dropped the drunk’s body and ran to check on the couple.

The man was cradling the woman’s head in his lap. Their stab wounds were severe.

They tried to back away, frightened by what they just saw.

“Don’t worry, I’m not going to hurt you,” said Wanda. Her voice sounded normal again. “What are your names?”

“Richard Parker...”

“Mary Parker...”

“I can call an ambulance. We can save you.”

“No- no, it’s too late,” whispered Richard.

Wanda took Mary and Richard’s hands and held them.

“We- we have a son… he’s only five...” rasped Richard. 

“Peter…” Mary muttered, “... his name is Peter… protect him...”

Mary’s hand went limp along with Richard’s. Wanda felt tears fall from her eyes and she cried for the two strangers who came to her rescue.

* * *

Wanda pulled open the door and stepped into the old house. Three of her coven were gathered in the TV room watching an action movie.

She entered and stood in the doorway. Her body was trembling.

“Wanda, about time you turned up,” said a blond man. “We were wondering if you were ever coming back.”

“Steve, go easy on her,” said a black-haired man. “She’s still getting used to our ways.”

A redheaded woman approached Wanda. “You ok? What happened?”

The other vampires gestured for her to take a seat on the sofa.

Wanda began to recount, “I was assaulted and almost raped. A couple tried to help, but my attacker stabbed them. I managed to resist the temptation, but I just couldn’t stand there while innocent people were in danger. I grabbed him and drained him in front of them to satisfy my bloodlust.”

“You exposed yourself?” Steve yelled.

“Steve,” the black-haired man whispered, “calm down.”

“No, Tony. She admits to violating the Creed. Per the laws of our coven, this calls for expulsion if not execution.”

“There is more. Please listen,” said Wanda.

Steve steadied himself and allowed her to resume. 

“The couple has a son. They asked me to protect him before they died of their injuries.”

The vampires were silent, taking in Wanda’s story.

Then the redhead spoke. “Forget the kid.” 

“Are you kidding me, Natasha?” cried Wanda. “How can you say that?”

“Humans come and go, Wanda,” said Tony. “Besides the boy will make it on his own. Leave him.”

“They’re right, Wanda,” said Steve. “Drop it. You are part of the Avengers and you will obey our rules.”

Wanda looked at the three vampires and reluctantly nodded.

* * *

A few nights later, Wanda browsed the Internet on her computer, hoping to find Peter Parker. To hell with her coven’s laws. 

The news reported that since his parents’ grisly death, the boy had been sent to live with his Aunt May and Uncle Ben. 

Wanda started a search for “ben may parker address” and after a few minutes managed to find what she was looking for.

Wanda smiled and set out for the Parkers’ house.

* * *

Shattered glass was the first thing that met her.

Wanda cautiously stepped into the house. It was a massacre. Drops of blood decorated the walls.

She heard a munching sound up ahead and investigated.

She entered the kitchen and saw a figure hunched over two bloodied corpses.

The vampire paused, sensing the presence of another, and turned.

“Evening, Wanda. Care for some chow?”

“Scott Lang, what are you doing here?” 

“I got a job from your pal Steve. He said something about how there was this family of three in Queens that needed to be taken care of. As a lesser vampire, I had to comply with the elder’s command.”

Wanda gasped in horror.  _ Rogers, you bastard! _

“Anyways, Steve said that the kid of this family was top priority, but the grown-ups were in my way. I was also quite famished, so I decided to get rid of them first.”

Scott returned to his meal, tearing flesh from Ben Parker’s body.

Suddenly he was grabbed from behind and slammed into the floor.

“You will not touch the boy, Lang!” screamed Wanda.

The vampire growled and tried to break free from her grip, but Wanda socked him in the face before tearing his arm off.

Scott howled in pain as Wanda raised her fist and punched a hole through his stomach. Blood splattered from the vampire’s gut across Wanda’s face and clothes. Scott slumped to the kitchen floor dead.

Wanda grabbed a cloth and ran it under the sink water before wiping the blood off. 

She exited the kitchen. Her super hearing picked up quiet sniffles from upstairs. She sighed in relief; she was not too late. 

Wanda moved upstairs and tracked the sniffles to a room down the corridor. 

Wanda approached the room and entered. 

It was a small bedroom. The sounds came from inside a closet.

Wanda tiptoed toward the door and slowly opened it. Her eyes widened in shock and she lowered herself to the floor to not frighten the occupant.

A tiny figure was huddled in a corner, a little boy.

“Peter,” Wanda whispered.

The boy turned to look at her. She gave a comforting smile and slowly held out her hand.

“Peter, Peter, it’s ok. I’m not going to hurt you. The monster is gone.”

“How do you know my name?” he whispered.

Wanda thought up a convincing response that was somewhat true.

“I met your parents about a week ago. They told me to look after you in case anything happened to them.”

The boy looked at her with suspicion and doubt in his eyes.

“Peter, you can trust me. My name is Wanda.”

Peter cautiously approached her and took her hand. Wanda tenderly wrapped her arms around him, careful not to crush his small body.

She felt tears run down her face and silently cursed the Avengers’ deceit. One day, she would bring her coven down.


	2. 15 Years Later

“Mind if I join you?” 

Wanda looked at the blonde woman that approached her table and nodded.

Carol grinned and took a seat, setting her to-go cappuccino down.

“How’s the ‘guardian angel’ thing going?”

“It’s getting harder than I realized. He’s bound to find out soon.”

“You still haven’t told him?” 

“I’ve raised him as best as I could. I sneak out when he’s fast asleep to drink from people, then come back as quick as I can.” 

“I imagine he’s already caught on. You know you will eventually have to spill the beans. Humans are perceptive beings, Wanda. Also Steve has been wondering where you disappear to. You have to come clean to him soon. We can’t keep covering for you.”

“I understand,” said Wanda.

Carol took a sip of her coffee and smacked her lips. “Ah, the joy of being over 500 years old. We get immunity to burning in sunlight and we can eat and drink the same stuff as humans do.” 

Wanda chuckled and turned to look over at the university campus. A twenty year old man with brown hair opened a sidegate and stepped out. He carried a duffel bag in one hand and had a backpack slung over his shoulder.

“Is that him?” asked Carol. “My, he certainly is a looker.”

Wanda growled softly. “Take your eyes off him, Carol.”

“Aww, is someone jealous?”

Wanda stood up from the table and waved at Peter.

“I have to go.”

“I want to meet him,” grinned Carol.

Wanda gave an annoyed huff. “Fine, but don’t get any ideas.”

The two vampires crossed the road and approached the human.

“Hey, Peter,” greeted Wanda. “How did finals go?”

“Ugh,” Peter groaned. “I never want to see another question about stoichiometry again.” 

Wanda laughed. “Peter, I’d like you to meet Carol Danvers. She’s a good friend of mine.” 

Carol shook Peter’s hand with a pleasant smile.

“Nice to meet you, Peter. Please call me Carol.”

“Nice to meet you too,” he responded.

“How’s school?”

“Eh, it’s good for the most part. Teachers are friendly and helpful. Students can be annoying, especially at 3am.”

Carol laughed. “Isn’t all of college like that? Well, Wanda, I’d best be off now. See you around. Bye, Peter.”

She said that last part with a flirtatious wink and walked off while Wanda gave her a dirty glare.

“She seems nice,” said Peter. 

“A bit too nice,” muttered Wanda. “Come on. The car’s this way.”

* * *

Carol entered the Avengers’ house and proceeded to Tony’s room. 

“Tony.” She knocked. “Tony.”

The door opened to reveal Natasha wearing only a large AC/DC T-shirt.

“Sup?”

“We need to talk about Wanda and the human,” said Carol in a hushed tone.

Natasha beckoned the blonde in and closed the door.

Tony lay on his stomach in bed clad only in his boxers. One arm was hanging off the bed drifting back and forth. 

“Tony, Carol’s here,” said Natasha. “It’s about Wanda and that Parker kid.”

Tony snapped to attention, moving off the bed and putting his pants on. “Give us an update.”

“Peter’s just finished his fall semester at Empire State. Wanda has taken a shine to the growing boy.” 

“He’s still human? Does she even plan to turn him?” Tony asked.

“I’m not sure,” said Carol.

Natasha grumbled, “She has to, according to the Creed. A vampire cannot expose themself to a human. If they do, they must either kill the human or turn them. It is vital our existence remains hidden to avoid mass hysteria among humans.”

“Damn you, Rogers,” Tony muttered. “You just had to order a hit on the boy and his aunt and uncle. You did not even consider the possibility of taking him and adopting him into the coven and then turning him once he reached his prime.”

“So now what do we do?” asked Carol.

Natasha lifted a shade and peered out the window. It was still daylight. “Steve is currently out thankfully, having a meeting with the Inhumans over in Brooklyn. When he gets back, we are going to have a very serious talk with our High Elder. Perhaps it’s time for a change in leadership.”

“And Wanda?”

Natasha stepped away from the window. “We will bring her and the human here, and lay everything out. He has just turned twenty, correct?”

“Yes.”

“Then it will be up to him and Wanda to decide his fate.”

* * *

Wanda’s phone beeped. She looked at her new text: 

C. Danvers: 

Have u told him??

Wanda looked over at Peter. He was munching on popcorn, engrossed in the movie.

She quickly typed a response:

No

A few seconds later, Carol replied:

Do it!!

Wanda sighed and set her phone to vibrate.

“Something wrong?” asked Peter.

“I’ll tell you afterwards.”

* * *

“How dare you question my authority! As the High Elder, my word is law!” roared Steve.

“You tried to have an innocent boy killed just to push your prejudiced views onto Wanda!” shouted Tony. 

“I did what was necessary for our kind! And now you tell me Wanda is out there with him? I should never have invited her into our coven. She was always set to be a liability.”

“Have you tried not being holier-than-thou for once, Rogers?” yelled Natasha.

“Shut up!” Steve screamed. His fist smashed through the pool table and it promptly collapsed.

Carol glanced around the room and started to head upstairs from the basement. “I’m gonna go order a new one.”

“No one is going anywhere until I find that human,” said Steve. “Where is Wanda?”

“I think it’s obvious why we’re not telling you,” said Tony.

“Whatever. I don’t need your help,” said Steve. “I will send the lessers to find her and the human. And when that’s done, they will both be dead.”

He stormed upstairs, leaving Tony, Natasha and Carol standing there. They turned to one another and gave determined nods.

* * *

Wanda looked at Peter with concerned eyes.

“You’re probably wondering why I haven’t already told you this, but in a moment you will realize and hopefully understand.”

Peter nodded slowly and cautiously.

Wanda gave a tiny smile and continued, “Peter, there’s a reason why I leave the house at odd hours, especially around past midnight. It’s not easy to say it, so I’ll just show you.”

Wanda took a deep breath, opened her mouth and extended her fangs.

Peter gasped in shock.

Wanda did not make any further movement, wanting to gauge his reaction.

Peter looked to one side.

“I won’t lie, I had my suspicions, you know.”

Wanda blinked in confusion. “You, you did?”

“I started to realize about five years back how you didn’t seem to age. I thought about asking you, but decided to wait for your explanation.”

“And, you’re not scared of me?”

Peter looked back at her and smiled. “Why should I? You’ve done nothing to harm me.”

Wanda dashed into Peter’s arms and began to cry while he held her.

“Thank you, Peter.”

She looked up at him and he wiped a tear from her cheek.

“Wanda, while we’re on the subject of confessions, there’s something I’ve been meaning to tell you.”

“Hmm?”

“You know what, I’ll just show you.”

Peter swallowed a gulp before he leaned in and gently kissed Wanda on the lips.

Wanda moaned into the kiss and wrapped her arms around him.

They separated and Peter chuckled.

“It feels kind of weird. I’m in love with my guardian who is also a vampire.”

Wanda laughed. “Yeah, it does.”

“So, what should we do now?”

A naughty look appeared in Wanda’s eye.

“I have an idea,” she whispered sensually.


	3. Relocation and Revelation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter contains sex

Wanda moved away from Peter and beckoned him with a teasing finger to follow her.

He chuckled and they headed upstairs into the bedroom.

As they entered, Wanda closed the door.

“Lights on or off?” asked Peter.

“Off,” whispered Wanda.

Peter laughed. “Drama queen. Must everything be done in the dark?”

“Only for tonight. Now lose the clothes, mister,” said Wanda.

She began stripping as Peter also got undressed.

When they were both naked, Wanda grabbed Peter and kissed him hard. They fell onto the bed, her staring down at him with unbridled lust.

“How should we do this?” Peter whispered.

“Just lie back and enjoy,” said Wanda. 

She planted kisses on his neck and down his abdomen, moving toward his growing erection. She took it and gave it a few strokes, as well as dragging her tongue across his balls and shaft.

“Wanda,” Peter groaned. 

She grinned, happy that she was giving him satisfaction, before taking his erection into her mouth and sucking it.

Peter moaned at the sensational feeling, seeing Wanda’s head bob up and down.

Wanda grunted before she released Peter’s dick from her mouth, now covered in saliva.

“That should be wet enough,” she commented.

Wanda positioned herself above Peter and carefully slid his dick into her pussy, lowering herself onto him.

The two groaned at the contact as Wanda started to ride Peter.

“Ahhh…” she moaned.

Peter groaned and thrust his pelvis upward, while she continued to rock her hips against his.

“Fuck,” Wanda grunted. She threw her head back and released drawn-out moans of pleasure.

Peter reached up and squeezed her breast, causing her to cry out louder before she leaned down to kiss him.

Peter then grabbed Wanda and rolled them over, increasing the speed of his thrusts.

“Unhh! Fuck!” Wanda yelled. She threw her arms around Peter and held on tight.

Peter could soon feel his orgasm nearing.

“Wanda, I’m almost there.”

Hearing this, Wanda started increasing the volume of her moans.

“Ohhh… that’s it, baby… cum for me...”

They climaxed together with mingling cries and collapsed onto the bed.

Wanda breathed heavily and nuzzled her head into Peter’s neck while he rubbed her back. “You up for round two?”

Peter chuckled. “In a bit. Still getting used to the fact that my new girlfriend is part of the undead.”

Wanda smiled and kissed Peter.

* * *

“Tony, sorry I’m late,” said a dark-haired vampire. “Had a run-in with the Inhumans.”

“That’s fine, Bruce,” said Tony. “Glad you could make it to our little club meeting.”

Bruce glanced around seeing Carol and Natasha.

“Where’s Steve?” Bruce asked.

“Our High Elder is deploying lessers to hunt down and kill Wanda and the human she secretly adopted unbeknownst to him,” said Natasha. 

“Steve has gone too far this time,” growled Carol. “I thought he would calm down after a few centuries, but he’s still filled with a stubborn rage against humanity.”

“To fill you in,” said Tony, “Wanda promised a dying couple to look after their little boy fifteen years ago. Steve did not like that at all, and tried to have him killed. Wanda was able to rescue the kid after Steve had Scott kill his aunt and uncle. Since then we’ve been helping her hide him away from Steve.”

Bruce took in the information. “Damn. I missed a lot since I moved out to find my own place.”

Carol stepped forward.

“I will go get Wanda and Peter and bring them here. I met him earlier so I should be there as someone he can trust.”

“On second thought, move them to my apartment,” said Bruce. 

“That makes more sense,” said Carol. 

"I'll stay here in case Steve comes back," said Natasha.

“I’ll go with you as backup, Carol,” said Tony.

Carol nodded. “Let’s hope we’re not too late.”

* * *

Peter and Wanda were making out when a crash sounded from downstairs.

“What was that?” said Peter. 

“Trouble,” said Wanda. “We have to get out of here.”

They threw their clothes back on and quietly crept toward the top of the stairs.

They could glimpse two figures searching the lower area.

“Can you take them?” asked Peter.

“I think so,” said Wanda. “Stay here. I’ll call you when they’re both down.”

She snuck down the stairs and immediately engaged a lesser vampire, which grabbed the attention of her companion.

“Why are you here?” demanded Wanda, pinning the vampire against a wall.

The lesser vampire choked out, “Steve Rogers wanted us to find an elder vampire and some human she was hiding from him. We were sent to kill them both.”

Wanda growled and crushed her throat with a tightening squeeze. She then turned toward the other vampire who started to sniff the air.

“The human is here,” he hissed. 

Wanda rushed toward the lesser vampire, who began to climb the stairs. She grabbed him and bashed his head against the wall repeatedly until he dropped dead. 

“Peter!”

“I’m ok!”

Wanda sighed in relief as Peter came downstairs.

Just then Tony and Carol stepped over the broken glass and entered the house.

“Who are you?” asked Peter. “Wait, Carol?”

The blonde grinned. “Hi Peter. Don’t worry, we’re with Wanda.”

“I see you have already dealt with some unwanted guests,” said Tony as he gestured toward the lesser vampires’ corpses.

“What happened with Steve?” asked Wanda.

Tony replied, “He knows about Peter. We’re going to bring you two to hide at Bruce Banner’s.”

Wanda nodded.

* * *

“Welcome, welcome,” said Bruce.

Peter, Wanda, Tony and Carol hurried into the apartment as he closed the door behind them.

“What are we going to do about Steve?” Wanda asked.

“Well, we’re actually planning a coup against our High Elder, believe it or not,” said Tony. 

“Does Peter know?” asked Carol.

“Know what?” said Peter.

The four vampires looked at one another before Wanda spoke.

“What exactly do you know of your parents’ death?”

“Only that they were stabbed by a drunk.”

“That’s only half the story. Your parents intervened to save me from being raped by him. The vampire coven we are part of did not allow us to expose ourselves to humans. But I did, in a vain attempt to stop your parents’ killer. I was not fast enough. Their wounds were fatal. Your parents asked me to protect you, still a five-year-old boy, and I accepted.” 

“And Uncle Ben and Aunt May?”

“I went to their house to properly introduce myself. When I got there, I killed a vampire that was sent to kill all three of you. You were the main target of Steve Rogers, the head of the Avengers, our coven. I am sorry I could not save your aunt and uncle. I found you hiding in your bedroom closet and adopted you as my own.”

“We banded together to make sure you were kept safe from Steve,” said Tony. “We realized that we’ve been letting him get away with abusing his power as High Elder for too long. It’s time for a new leader.”

The vampires watched as Peter took in this new information just as a text message came in through Carol's phone:

Natasha Romanov

Where is the human?!


	4. Final Stand

Carol stared at the text and showed it to everyone.

“This doesn’t make sense, you guys. Natasha would never be that aggressive toward Peter, unless- Steve...”

A second text came in to confirm her deduction:

Natasha Romanov

Come back with him or else!!!

The other vampires gave one another concerned looks before turning toward Peter. 

“Steve has Natasha,” growled Tony. “I swear, if I see that he has hurt her in any way-”

“Tony, calm down,” said Bruce. “Here’s what we’re gonna do. Wanda, you and Peter stay here. The three of us will go confront Steve and get Natasha.”

“If you ask me, I think we are long past playing nice. It’s time for violence,” said Carol.

The three vampires left the apartment, leaving Peter and Wanda alone.

Wanda walked slowly toward Peter. “Are you ok?”

Peter stared intensely at her.

“I know you don’t want to hear this, but I want you to bite me.”

“What?” exclaimed Wanda.

“Wanda, please. It’s the only way we can be together.”

Wanda took a deep breath.

“All right,” she said. 

Peter sat down as Wanda carefully held his shoulder and the side of his head, before she pierced his throat with her fangs.

Peter groaned weakly before everything turned black.

* * *

Steve paced the floor of the TV room. Near him, Natasha lay against a corner, panting as her cracked ribs started to mend themselves.

“I thought I could trust you, Natasha. The Avengers are meant to be a cohesive unit, a team, a family. And you spat in my face with the other elders.” 

The front door burst open and Tony, Bruce, and Carol ran into the room.

“Nat!” said Tony, immediately moving toward her.

“Hey Tony,” she breathed.

“How badly did he hurt you?”

“It’s ok, I’ll live.”

Steve turned toward Carol and Bruce. “Where is the human?”

“We’re not letting you hurt him, Steve,” said Carol.

“Hello Bruce. Haven’t seen you around in a long time.” Steve gave a nasty smile. “Now I know where my target is.”

“Don’t think you’re going anywhere, Steve,” said Bruce. “This is it for you.”

“Try and stop me,” snarled Steve. 

Bruce rushed Steve, but the High Elder swiftly caught his arm and threw him against the wall. Bruce cried out as his back collided with its hard surface.

Carol and Tony charged at Steve, and started to throw punches and kicks at him. Steve blocked and countered their attacks with his enhanced reflexes.

“Have you forgotten? I’m the oldest out of us five. I know everyone’s weaknesses.”

Steve landed a brutal kick against Tony’s leg, causing him to scream in agony. Steve then knocked Tony back with a vicious headbutt.

Carol yelled in rage and continued trading blows with Steve.

* * *

“Parker!” 

Peter continued walking with his backpack over his shoulder.

“Leave me alone, Flash.” 

Suddenly Peter felt a fist make contact with his head. He cried out as he hit a brick wall and fell down.

Peter looked up as Flash approached him. 

“You ruined my moment with Samantha Hogson, you shithead. Now you’re gonna pay.”

Flash grabbed Peter and was about to punch him again when something caught his eye. He turned to one side and saw a woman giving him a murderous glare.

Flash felt the color drain from his face. He stood for a moment petrified at the woman before bolting in the opposite direction.

Peter groaned as Wanda moved toward him.

As she got closer, her figure got blurry.

“Peter?”

Peter opened his eyes. He was lying on a bed in Bruce’s apartment and Wanda was sitting in a chair nearby.

“Wanda,” he whispered hoarsely.

“Good to have you back,” she said and passed him a cup of water.

Peter slowly drank before Wanda put the cup down on the bedside table.

“Am I… turned?”

“Not yet. The effects of the bite will change you slowly. It takes time for your body to adjust. We will move you to the Avengers’ house once Steve is dealt with.”

* * *

Natasha groaned as her body finished healing. She saw Steve fighting Carol one on one. Tony and Bruce crawled over to her.

“Steve is strong. No wonder he’s High Elder,” said Tony.

“Does that matter? Peter’s life is at risk,” said Natasha. “One way or another we are taking Steve down. Come on, you guys. For Peter.”

Tony and Bruce’s face grew determined.

“For Peter,” they said.

The three vampires stood up with grit. Steve was grappling with Carol and turned to face them.

“Try all you want. You can’t stop me.”

Carol used Steve’s brief distraction to grip his hand and crush his fingers with her might. As Steve screamed in pain, Natasha swung her fist as hard as she could, breaking one of his shoulders while Bruce dislocated his elbow.

The High Elder yelled as Tony grabbed one of his legs and punched through his kneecap, shattering it.

Steve roared and collapsed to the floor as the other vampires surrounded him.

Weakened, Steve attempted a final taunt.

“My bones will mend, you know. And I will never rest until that human is dead. You will have to kill me to stop me. But if you do that, you will be committing treason. The Creed says so.”

Carol thought for a moment. Then she grabbed Steve’s neck, snapped it, and he fell over.

“Screw the Creed,” she hissed. “We need to start over.”

* * *

Peter and Wanda sat in Bruce’s living room watching TV when Wanda got a text message:

T. Stark

It’s done. Steve is dead.

Wanda looked up from her phone at Peter and let out a relieved sigh before hugging him.

“It's gonna be all right, Peter. It's gonna be all right.”


End file.
